theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Malcolm Winters
}} Malcolm Winters is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Shemar Moore since 1994. Darius McCrary also portrayed the role from 2009-2011. On March 19, 2019 it was announced that due to the death of Kristoff St John, and the storyline regarding Neil's death that will air in April, Shemar Moore will return to The Young And The Restless as Malcolm appearing for two episodes, he will appear April 25-26. Biography Malcolm Winters had one paternal half brother, Neil Winters. He had one daughter, Lily Winters. Arrival and Malcolm's Women Malcolm arrives in Genoa City in 1994, determined to get to know Neil. Neil, at first, wants nothing to do with his rebellious younger brother, but eventually decides to give him a second chance. With the help of Blade Bladeson, Malcolm becomes Genoa City's most prominent photographer. He soon meets Drucilla Winters and is instantly taken with her, but nothing becomes of the relationship and she marries Neil. Malcolm and Drucilla long for one another and have sex. However, Drucilla has taken a good dose of cold medication, thus mistaking Malcolm for Neil. Drucilla calls out for Neil, which makes Malcolm realize her advances are not intended for him. The following morning Malcolm realizes what a mistake he has made and confides in Dru's sister, Olivia Winters. Nine months later, Drucilla gives birth to a daughter, Lily Winters. Having convinced herself that Neil is Lily's father, Dru forgives Malcolm and Olivia soon fixes him up with her hospital colleague, Keesha Monroe. They fall in love and marry just before Keesha dies of AIDS. Malcolm then develops a relationship with recently-widowed Olivia and grows very attached to her son, Nate Hastings. Malcolm and Olivia marry. A year later, Malcolm's ex-girlfriend Callie Rogers arrived in town and Olivia became jealous. Olivia's insecurity ultimately destroys her marriage and he rebounds back to Callie. The two become engaged but Callie soon breaks it off and leaves town. Alex, Resurrection and A Return Malcolm and Neil soon find themselves fighting over a woman - Alex Perez. Malcolm and Alex fall in love and become engaged, though she is also developing feelings for Neil. Malcolm catches them together and leaves. While Malcolm is driving over a bridge in Kenya, the bridge collapses and Malcolm is presumed dead. He returns three years later resenting Neil, believing Neil did not do enough to rescue him in Kenya. Eventually the two bury the hatchet. Malcolm then demands that Dru take a DNA test to find out whom is Lily's biological father. When Malcolm is proven to be Lily's father, he and Dru decide to keep it a secret and he leaves town. While Malcolm is gone, Lily and Neil discover the truth about her paternity, but are unable to contact him. In 2009 Malcolm returns to Genoa City while secretly working as a spy for Tucker McCall. He finds out that Lily has cancer and attempts to support her, but ends up fighting with Neil the whole time. Lily's husband, Cane Ashby, tells Malcolm of a way to save Lily, but Lily refuses to do it because it could endanger the lives of the twins a surrogate, Mackenzie Browning, is carrying for her. Malcolm supports Cane suing the surrogate to get the stem cells from the babies to save Lily's life. Recent Developments Devon Hamilton talks to Malcolm about looking for a job after his college graduation. Malcolm proposes Devon come work for him as his photography assistant. Devon accepts. When Neil finds out, this upsets him as he wants Devon to find a more substantial job. Malcolm's fiancee, Sofia Dupre, was working for Tucker when she was relocated to GC. Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Winters family Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2010s